majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsuko Itagaki
|- | Age: Early 20's |- |'Gender:' ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: AB' |- |'Birthdate: 8/27' |- | {C}Tatsuko Itagaki (板垣辰子) is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! ''She is the middle daughter of in the Itagaki Siblings who was trained under Shakadou Gyobu, the former Assistant Master who was banished from Kawakami Temple. |} Itagaki Tatsuko (板垣辰子) '''is an anti-heroine (Female antagonist in the anime) in '''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! She is the second daughter of in the Itagaki Siblings who was trained under Gyobu Shakadou and worked as hired mercenaries/smugglers to perform crimes in order to earn easy money by smuggling weapons in anime episodes. She first appeared in the original Majikoi Visual Novel in the Common Route and Story Route. She is one of the new heroines with her own route in Majikoi S. STORY Little is known about her when you originally meet her in the Common Route of the original Majikoi Visual Novel. However, she and her family play a major role in the Story Route. She learned the Kawakami Style Martial Arts from the former Kawakami Temple Assistant Master, Gyobu Shakadou and like her siblings, she learns the moves quickly. During her life, she and her siblings have often feuded with the Kazama Family as they share the same style. Her strong feelings for Yamato Naoe has also caused conflict between them, especially with Miyako Shiina and Momoyo Kawakami. In the Tsubame Route of the sequel Majikoi S, she becomes friends with Benkei Musashibou when they faced Tsubame Matsunaga in a tournament. APPEARANCE Tatsuko is often seen with her eyes close which usually indicates she is sleeping or in a good mood, though she does rarely open them when she is happy or with Yamato. Her eyes are a deep green when opened and she has mid length light blue hair. She has one of the largest bust sizes in the series, second only to Momoyo. PERSONALITY Among the Itagaki Siblings, Tatsuko is a gentle, yet laid back girl who is very easygoing. She is deeply in love with Yamato Naoe and is very loyal and loving to her family, to the point of fiercely defending them if necessary. Her love for Yamato is so strong, she attacked her brother Ryuhei when he was messing with him. She is also a very heavy sleeper, falling asleep almost anywhere. This is how she originally met Yamato when she joined him for a nap near Tama river during the Common Route of the original Majikoi Visual Novel. Tatsuko can be serious when her hidden power is unleashed, which is usually symbolized when she fully opens her eyes which give off a glow similar to Momoyo, while releasing an almost primal scream. According to her elder sister Ami, Tatsuko's power would be enough to even rival Momoyo's power, making her a formidable powerhouse of The Itagaki Siblings. This is proven when she defeats both Chris and Kazuko in one blow, easily deflects Miyako's arrows, and goes toe to toe with Momoyo herself in the anime. ABILITIES Tatsuko is able to sleep even while she is standing or sitting. She is also known to have incredible strength, which makes her capable of ripping out a bus stop sign out of the ground with just one arm. She has high stamina and durability, making her able to take almost any blow and get right back up without any discernible pain or difficulty. GALLERY tatsuko_majikoi.jpg|Tatsuko in her normal state.. Tatsuko.png|Tatsuko with her eyes open. Guishen 056700922 EV 028 01 00.jpg|Tatsuko with Yamato guishen_056800923_EV_028_01_01.jpg|Tatsuko with her eyes open. guishen_065301008_EV_028_10_00.jpg|Tatsuko with her siblings. tatsuko_10.jpg|Tatsuko's 10 guishen_063300988_EV_028_08_02.jpg|Tatsuko in Kawakami Academy uniform. tatsuko_wall.jpg|Tatsuko in Majikoi S! Shakadou and The Itagaki family.jpg|Shakadou and the Itagaki siblings, including Tatsuko (Anime) Shakadou and The Itagaki family 2.jpg|Tatsuko with her siblings and Shakadou captures Yamato (Anime) TRIVIA *Among the Itagaki Siblings, she is also a twin sister to her brother, Ryuhei Itagaki. *Tatsuko often uses a bus stop sign pole as her main weapon. *Despite Tatsuko being an antagonist in the Majikoi series, she is a selectable heroine in the game sequel Majikoi S and is often rivaled with Momoyo and Miyako since she too has affection towards to Yamato. *Like her siblings, Tatsuko is one of the few outsiders to learn Kawakami Style Martial Arts under Shakadou. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female protagonist Category:Female antagonist Category:Anti Heroine Category:Itagaki Siblings Category:Human